


Suite Sea Night

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, First Time, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: On his way to the upper suites Zoro had a rare moment of inspiration. He stopped by another vase of flowers in the lobby and slipped two more roses out of the display. Baby's breath and assorted flowers fell out with them and he snarled at the damned thing, jamming the rest back in impatiently. Then, making sure no one was watching, he clamped down on one of the stems between his teeth and held the others in his hands. Thus arrayed he leaped up the stairs several at a time. He wanted to get up there before he changed his mind. He was starting to sweat....





	Suite Sea Night

The night air was still and warm on her pale skin. Elly leaned over the balcony and watched the others below as they played games and drank; the crew was having fun. She, however, had decided to spend a little time alone in one of the suites the governor of this province had graciously given them. Due to them once again helping out those in trouble they had lived under terrible stress and pressure for weeks. This was their reward, a calm night filled with the best of the best before they sailed on again, only to repeat the cycle. Elly pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed. She glanced at the corner where Zoro was snoozing, sprawled in a lounge chair some distance away from the general revelry. She wished he was with her and then blushed, grinning - he still didn't know how she felt. Of course he wouldn't bother with her, even if he did. He was Zoro. She shrugged, looking away at the bright stars. He loved his goals, his strength and his swords. Oh. She blinked, snickering softly. And his alcohol. She dragged a chair close by the railing and watched the stars instead, dreaming that he was beside her.

In the tiled courtyard below the Strawhat's cook was strolling close by the snoozing swordsman. "It's a beautiful night," Sanji remarked in a meditative voice. Zoro growled irritably.

"Why are you here, then? Go bother one of the girls."

"They're not all here." Sanji pointed and counted out loud. "Nami-swan, one, looking lovely as ever in her jean shorts and tank top and Robin, two, gorgeous in a light blouse and slacks." He paused. "No Angel."

"Why," Zoro enunciated clearly through clenched teeth, "are you bothering me about it?"

"She's been sitting on her balcony staring down at you the whole night." Zoro jerked upright in the chair, cursing. He had started to blush furiously but he studiously avoided looking up at the terraces at the moment. He did, however, glare at Sanji.

"What the hell, pervert? You trying to get me in trouble?!" Sanji laughed and blew smoke to the side. He held his ever-present cigarette loosely between two fingers and twitched it absently as he spoke.

"What kind of trouble, moss-head?" He shoved the big man back down when he would have gotten up. "Where you gonna go? Up there?"

"No," Zoro choked. "That's her room, you ass!"

"I think she wants you to." Sanji ignored the snort this statement caused. "You don't listen to me, that's fine. But you haven't been listening to her... and that's not right."

"She doesn't even talk to me any more, you moron," Zoro hissed. He was having trouble keeping his voice down but no one else had looked their way yet. At least he hoped. He craned his thick neck around the cook, trying to see. No one. Good. They were all still goofing off.

"You're not listening with the right things," Sanji said quietly. Zoro raised an eyebrow. There was absolutely no hint of the usual sarcastic banter in the blond man's voice. He wasn't even facing his way. "You don't have to listen but look in her eyes. You can make fun of me for being a perverted son of a bitch, but I know women. And she wants to know you."

"She knows me." Dismissive.

"Not the way she wants to." He got up and brushed his pants off with his free hand. He stood straight and stared down at the bigger man who was half-sitting in a comical position on the chair. He wasn't relaxing anymore, that was for certain. Zoro frowned but Sanji shook his head. "I'm doing this for her, asshole." He watched quietly for some time as Chopper threw up his hooves in glee, spraying playing cards around the table the others sat at. He had just won a hand and he was excited.

"I'm not interested," Zoro grumbled.

"Really?" This time there was a ripple of amusement in the reply. "Then why are you blushing? Why don't you just shove me away and swear at me?"

"Back off, dart-brow!" The leaner man easily dodged the half-hearted attempt at a push.

"You're about as sensitive as a pile of dirt," Sanji growled. "Let me put it this way. She not only wants to know you, she wants you. Don't deny you want her. I've heard you - you fell asleep once muttering her name."

"You did what?!" Zoro started to bite of curses like a dog tears at meat, struggling anew to keep his voice low and not attract attention. He was cut off by a surprisingly powerful hand grabbing the front of his white shirt.

"For fuck's sake, if you care about her get up there! She's not going to wait forever. She thinks she will, but she won't. And then it'll only hurt both of you." He let go with a disdainful flick of his wrist and stalked away. Zoro stared after him like he'd gone insane.

"Idiot," he marveled. And then, maybe because he couldn't stand the pressure of trying not to, he looked up. At that precise moment Elly sighed and leaned disconsolately over the rail. Her eyes automatically sought out the big man in his white and green only to find his face tilted up at her.

"Oops!" She blinked and jerked away from the side, blushing. Shit! She'd never expected that. She wasn't too far up that she couldn't see him and vice versa. Zoro had been frowning. Her heart started to beat faster and she had to take a deep breath to calm down. Whenever their eyes met she freaked out. Elly always did her best to look unaffected but those dark eyes made her weak every time. It was a stupid thing, she thought. Stupid. Zoro was the epitome of "strong" and very proud of that fact. He wouldn't get all nervous like this. She placed a hand over her heart and could feel it beating strongly. She giggled at her foolishness, dressed in a light purple robe with an aqua shift underneath, sitting on the balcony of her suite and gazing wistfully at him all night. Of course he'd look up at least once!

"Huh," Zoro grunted. What d'ya know. He hated admitting that the damned cook had been right but there she was. She'd been staring down at him in the thin moonlight, the lighting from the patio not quite reaching all the way up where she sat. Zoro didn't know if it was on purpose or not but her outfit made her look like what the stupid chef always called her. He didn't know silk from satin, yet the gauzy material floating around her pale figure as she watched him caused his throat to dry up. He swore under his breath.

"Stupid cat..." He got up when she leaped back from his gaze. Sanji handed him a rose from the table as he passed and the swordsman all but snatched it out of his hands, his face beet red. His boots clacked on the paved tiles as he stormed into the lavish guest house.

"Where's Zoro going?" Chopper perked up, bouncing in his seat.

"Up to bed." Sanji smiled and lit a fresh cigarette.

On his way to the upper suites Zoro had a rare moment of inspiration. He stopped by another vase of flowers in the lobby and slipped two more roses out of the display. Baby's breath and assorted flowers fell out with them and he snarled at the damned thing, jamming the rest back in impatiently. Then, making sure no one was watching, he clamped down on one of the stems between his teeth and held the others in his hands. Thus arrayed he leaped up the stairs several at a time. He wanted to get up there before he changed his mind. He was starting to sweat.

The knock at Elly's door came as such a complete surprise that she had to cover her mouth with one hand, stifling a tiny little shriek. She inwardly mocked herself for being such a coward - was she a child to be so terrified of loud sounds? She pulled herself up straight and walked to the door, calling out to the person behind it.

"I'm coming, just a moment." The ties on her robe were loose and that caused her to look down just as she reached for the knob. Elly withdrew her hand quickly when she realized her robe was thin and didn't cover anything - she was almost nude under the light shift she wore. The filmy robe wasn't much of a cover, either, as it was mostly for show. She hadn't thought anyone would come to see her! "Um, sorry, just a sec," she stammered, rushing to the bathroom and slipping on the heavier cotton robe that hung over the shower. Okay, now everything was covered. That had been close. Still, it was probably one of the girls. The door swung open and her normally pale face blossomed into immediate color. Her cheeks flushed, her head swam. She had to grab at the door frame to steady herself. Zoro stood there, defiant despite the burn of a similar blush across his nose and cheeks. He was wearing his usual outfit but the roses were there, bright red and of obvious intent. He was holding the two in his hands out while the one in his mouth trembled a little. His tan face was beaded with light drops of sweat and he was frowning, staring down at the floor. As she scrabbled at the frame for purchase those dark eyes lifted and focused on her own with apparent effort. She bit her lip and started to shake. Okay, calm down, breathe - let him in at least ...

Zoro pushed gently past her into her room. That settles the question of who was in better charge of themselves this evening, she thought wryly. She changed her mind, however, when she saw him fumble with the flowers he held. He'd never do that with his swords. They must feel odd in his hands, she thought distractedly. Elly stepped towards him, the door closing softly behind her when she left the entrance. She gently took the two he held and hesitated only a moment before standing up on her toes. She was a few inches shorter than him and the one in his mouth was out of her reach. The big man considered this and bent, meeting her half way. His eyes never left hers. Although this was causing her some trouble keeping steady she didn't drop her gaze either. The tension was thick and it seemed as if the air had gotten heavier all around them. When she touched the stem he grinned slowly.

"Didn't know you liked roses," he said clearly around the flower. She paused again. Oh, now she remembered. She'd been cranky one day when Sanji had given Nami a bunch of red roses and made a snippy remark under her breath. She'd apologized to Nami later - the girls knew why she was sometimes a bit off -- but the guys had all been puzzled why the normally happy girl had snapped.

"Yours I like," she whispered softly, embarrassed. He drew back when she reached again and her eyes widened. _Was he, he couldn't be..._

"They're late. But they're yours." He was teasing her; he had finally figured everything out. She never thought he would or if he did, that he would care. Elly's heart lurched up into her throat. To her credit she managed to calm herself enough to reply in a quiet voice.

"Late?"

"Should have done this weeks ago." Zoro turned his head and pressed his lips to her paused fingertips, rose still held between his teeth. He opened his mouth and let it fall. Elly caught it out of reflex though her fingers felt numb where his mouth had brushed against them. Her hands were full of the pretty red flowers and she was confused for a moment. Zoro took advantage of this by carefully cupping the sides of her face in two big hands. Her eyes were dark, purple so deep it was almost black. And they were scared. He shook his head, blushing harder. She shouldn't be frightened of him now. He'd fix things right away. Elly stayed where she was, frozen and unbelieving as he bent and touched his lips to hers. When his mouth parted gently she relaxed enough to respond back, pressing into the kiss and touching his waiting tongue with hers. He stabbed once, entering her mouth delicately and precisely where he wanted to be. Not too deep but deep enough, he kissed her and heard her quick intake of air.

"Zoro." If he did everything like that she was going to faint, she thought dazedly. His kiss had been as devastating and clean as his sword thrusts. Heat rushed into her cheeks again. Oh, she shouldn't have thought that word - thrust. Her wild thoughts caused her to stumble against him with a low gasp. His hands left her face to grip her easily around the waist, supporting her.

"Don't fall," he mumbled. She heard the light slur in his speech and looked up into his eyes. They were half-lidded and hazy with the same emotions she felt right now. He glanced down and saw she was still clutching the roses in two tight fists. The stems hadn't broken but they were bent. Elly blinked.

"I'd better put these in water," she heard herself say. She turned but arms slipped around her from behind, sliding around her waist even more intimately. Her legs jerked yet she couldn't move.

"Put them next to the bed," Zoro suggested. He stepped closer and she sensed his warm body a few seconds before he pressed it against her soft curves. Everything about him was hard and Elly shivered, savoring the feeling of him holding her. It took her mind a few moments to register what the firm patch of heat pressing on her rear was, but when she did she choked and let the flowers fall. "Or not," he said mildly.

She started to shake and he held her closer, leaning over and kissing her neck. Her thick robe she'd hastily donned to cover herself was deftly unfastened. It fell to the floor in a pile of cotton. She couldn't believe the girls had all thought he was a virgin. His responses to her actions were all so perfect and he didn't show hesitation after that first awkward moment. The kisses were good, light and warm on her skin. She finally gave up and arched backwards, panting. This was it. He could have her. Whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. Even if a little voice inside her was warning that this couldn't be real. Even if he treated her the same way he always had tomorrow. She would be able to love him tonight, at least for a little while. He chuckled lowly but she sensed no smugness in him. Just triumph.

"I can't stand up much longer..." He had begun nibbling on her left ear and her legs were far too weak. Zoro grunted and Elly let out a breathy shriek as he swept her into his arms, turning her in midair so she landed against his chest. The flimsy robe that had been over the negligee slipped off her shoulders, dragging the thin one off with it as it went. This left her with only one article of clothing, barely anything at all it was so thin. Her arms flew up around his neck and she clung to him like she had wanted to for a long time. He smelled like the swords he carried with him all the time. In fact he was shifting them around at the moment - taking them off. He leaned them against the wall next to the bed with one free hand.

"In the way," he said apologetically.

"Not anymore," she smiled.

"Maybe."

"You've got another...? Oh, Zoro," she sighed in exasperation. His wicked grin told her he was probably thinking what she thought he was.

"It's not sharp," he agreed amiably, placing her on the bed and immediately jumping to land on top of her, sprawled over her like the cat she sometimes was. "Just hard." He lowered his eyes to stare appreciatively at her exposed legs. The position she had landed in had caused the shift to ride up quite a bit.

"Zoro!"

"True," came his muffled voice as he buried his face in her hair. She felt him kissing and was strangely touched.

"My hair?"

"Smells good," he replied in a softer voice. He kissed several more times, breathing deeply. Elly fidgeted under his body. The light, fluttering presses of his lips against her scalp seemed more romantic than passionate. It was clearly not only lust if he was taking the time to smell her hair. She blushed furiously. When he pulled away to look into her eyes he actually smiled. The rarely-seen expression made her heart jump again.

"Thank you." He might have wanted to do that for awhile now, she thought. Just like she had her own daydreams. She reached out and hesitantly touched the three golden earrings he wore in his left ear. Zoro's eyebrows raised but she gently jingled them with a finger, her eyes far away. She had thought they were clips but had never gotten close enough to actually tell. Now she could see they were tightened like cuffs over his lobe.

"Hnn."

"What?" The soft noise startled her back to reality. Zoro was blushing harder, his eyes cast down. The lines on his forehead had drawn up in a small frown and his lower lip was thrust out. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He cleared his throat but she heard the catch in his deep voice when he spoke again. "Nothing wrong." With an impulse born out of sheer mischief she touched his lip with her finger. She was more than surprised when he snapped his teeth gently on it, kissing the pad and then sucking. Elly felt like she would hyperventilate if her breathing got any faster. Spots appeared in front of her eyes and she had to force herself to calm down. The things he did! And he didn't even try. She had a sense of everything came natural for Zoro, that he didn't hide what he wanted. She knew he didn't pretend to be what he was not. The nibbling torment on her finger was all him, his way to cover up his embarrassment at being so moved by her touch. Perhaps he likes to use his mouth on things more than other guys. She began to tremble at the thought.

He had left her finger for her palm and was lightly lapping at it, that hot burn spread across his face that made him look like he was younger. Elly sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back on the bed all the way. The touches continued up her bare arm and her back started to ripple with chills when she thought of where he might touch next. His lips were incredibly soft compared to his rock-hard chest and legs pressing on her. But not too much - he was lifting himself easily on one arm so his weight wouldn't burden her. She gulped when he kissed her neck.

His touches and scent wafted around her as they both gently explored each other. Elly struggled not to cry for sheer joy, afraid it would alarm him. Her arms had wrapped around his back again and she was caressing his shoulder blades, gripping them and feeling the power in the swordsman's back. She never thought she'd have a chance to stroke the coils of muscle that could devastate the strongest enemies. Somehow she'd known he would be gentle, though. Such a big man would be extraordinarily careful with a smaller person, a woman he was patiently kissing to arousal. She glanced down at a ticklish brush and found he had reached the top of her thin shift.

Her vision wavered as his gaze met hers. Despite her best efforts she felt the tears coming; she bit her lip but Zoro just cocked his head curiously. A thumb gently swiped the corners of her eyes, wiping the tears away. When this action caused more to spill down her flaming cheeks he slid his hand down, removing his thumb in favor of his lips. Holding her chin he carefully kissed each drop as it welled up, not giving it the chance to trickle ticklishly down her cheek. His expression was frowning, even stern in that tough way he had about him, but his touch was feather light. His kisses grew more so, becoming open-mouthed, fluttering brushes. Soothing. Tender.

Her heart wanted to break. Elly didn't know it was possible to get what you wanted and be so overcome that it hurt. Unbelievable. She couldn't put the ideas together in her mind, they banged and twittered about in wild patterns, crashing around like discordant birds. Maybe they were related to the butterflies in her stomach. He was Roronoa Zoro! The tough guy, bad boy, one that didn't like women and never showed weak emotions. It was when she tried to mix this with the Zoro that was laying in the close and friendly darkness with her that she lost control.

"Cat," he finally whispered worriedly. "Oi..." He kissed her mouth this time, speaking into it when their lips parted. "Sorry. I'm sorry." The apology startled her out of further tears. She sniffled.

"S - sorry?"

"My fault." He swallowed like there was a lump in his throat. "I let things sit too long."

"What? You mean you waited too long?"

"Aa." Mumbled agreement.

"But you're here," she said. He shrugged angrily.

"You hurt." It was his turn to struggle with something. "I don't want you to cry because it's my fault." She blinked.

"I'm sorry, but it really is just my fault," Elly choked. It was too presumptuous to think he would say the three little words she suddenly needed to hear. If they were going to - well, shouldn't he tell her that? Wasn't that how things like this happened? Zoro's face was bent just enough so she could see his eyes, hooded as if he had his bandanna on. He slowly lifted his face, his expression firm with resolve and very, very calm. Her heart sank but she didn't move. His mouth worked, the hand on the side of the bed clutched the sheets. When he spoke his deep voice was soft and deadly quiet.

"I don't lie," he said decidedly. "I don't make promises I don't keep." He paused and pressed a hand to her left side, over her heart. "I don't want things lightly."

"Zoro..." He had closed his eyes in a tight little frown and now he pressed forward, finally letting his body drop lightly onto hers. Every bit of them touched everywhere and she gasped sharply.

"Want you," he growled. "Take care of you." She scrambled frantically, her hands caressing the back of his thick neck, body shaking against his.

"Please love me," she whispered, and he had to clench his teeth to hold his expression. He had seen her watch her friends fight, herself thrown around like a rag doll. Seen her take wounds where others would have screamed in pain, yet she remained silent. No fear was ever in her eyes and no weakness in her voice, just exhaustion. She'd always sounded tired when others would shriek in terror. That was why he grimaced to hear her whimper like she was scared. So scared, and all for him. His poor scared little...

"Kitten," he panted suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Sad little kitten," he husked in a mocking tone. He curled his arms around her and kissed her, taking her breath away. His hands hugged her tight for a moment and then slipped out from under her body to roam her curves. Elly involuntarily leaned towards his warm palms as they hovered over her breasts. He hesitated, then cupped one and hefted, feeling the weight, stroking the other with his fingertips. The double stimulation was intense and she writhed under him, everything forgotten except his touch. Zoro kissed and petted her, urging her gently towards lovemaking. His mouth was working on her right nipple through the silk gown, his fingers ticklish on her thighs. Elly couldn't reach the parts of him she wanted to touch yet for awhile it was enough to let him pleasure her. One warm and slightly rough hand slid under her shift to rest further up on a quivering thigh. The tension was unbelievable.

Zoro sucked gently, his thoughts restless. He didn't know how he was holding back so well; his entire body was coiled, his lower region burning and in general turmoil. He knew he had to go slowly but it was more than that - he wanted to. So he bent his will on keeping himself more or less in control and concentrated on the woman below him. His mind kept returning to the fact that he would get to feel what it was like inside her, hear her cries of pleasure as he made love to her. The big man's breathing quickened and he choked a little as he pulled back from her breast. Her skin was hot and trembling under his palm as he caressed the inside of her thighs, daring to get close to her sex. He needed her. He needed her now. How had he held out this long? Sweat trickled down his neck and he shivered when she ran a hand across it, cupping the back of his head. His name was spoken, soft encouragement. He thought maybe they would make out but to hear her whisper so sweetly when he touched her down there...

"Kit," he husked, eyes glazed with desire, "Can I?" His fingers lifted the gown a little.

"Yes," she replied quickly. "That's what I want... oh, Zoro." As soon as she had given consent he pulled gently and it was gone just like that. And then he was looking at her. Her cheeks reddened at the intensity of his gaze but all she did was tug on his shirt.

"Eh?" Zoro looked up, startled out of his contemplation of her body's secrets.

"Off," she murmured. He looked confused for a second, then blinked. He unwrapped his haramaki and tossed it to the floor. With that gone he was about to remove his shirt but she was already there. Elly's hands tugged and the tucked cotton pulled loose. Almost immediately her hands began stroking his chest, tracing the scar when she reached it with lingering fingertips. Zoro chuckled.

"Thought you wanted that off."

"Mnn." She flicked a strand of lavender hair off her cheek. Zoro's eyes widened. Her face looked so intent as she struggled in her position to pull the offending shirt all the way off. He finally helped her, shucking it in a rough gesture. He gasped when her hands pulled him eagerly down against her. She'd wriggled down so she could kiss the scar. Zoro's throat tightened and a strange, even wilder feeling coursed through him as she slowly covered the rough flesh with kisses and nuzzles.

"You're purring," he managed to say at last. "Kitten." Elly looked up. He reached for her and pulled her face to face with him again. Her eyes were dark and her mouth was parted a little. Her chest rose and fell with the intensity of her breathing.

"I am?"

"Huh." His hand had started to investigate her moist folds below and he swallowed audibly when she suddenly moaned. He continued his light rubbing and was rewarded with her hand grazing against his firm member. His legs tensed, the muscles locking like steel, his head dropping down. She was as curious as he was and her fingers traced the rigid outline of his manhood through his pants. The touches were hesitant at first but when she saw he was struggling to keep from breaking down her palm curled around him. A few tugs and experimental squeezes were enough to force the cry from his lips. Sweat flew from his naked upper body as Zoro arched his back, his head jerking up. He fell upon Elly swiftly, his mouth devouring hers in a bruising kiss. Before she knew what had happened his pants were gone. No - she gasped as her eyes traveled low on his rippling body. It wasn't just his pants that were missing. Her eyes took in the swordsman's finely defined abdomen muscles, his navel, the lighter skin that started around that area in contrast with his golden tan.

"Oh," was all she could say, her eyes wide and her lower lip adorably caught between her teeth. He was completely nude and obviously ready for her. Not only was his penis fully erect, the plump tip was red and wet. She gulped. Now she could do nothing but stare at him, her eyes taking in the part of him he showed no one else. He was thick down there, if only slightly smaller lengthwise than she had imagined. This didn't disappoint her at all despite what Zoro might be thinking. That snapped her back to reality and she looked quickly up to find the green-haired man staring down at her with an odd look on his burning face. "Will it - you -- how do we...?"

"Sh - shit," Zoro stammered. He'd forgotten. He rolled halfway off her body, one hand gripping the edge of the bed so as not to fall. He fished around in his haramaki and pulled out a small packet. Sanji had palmed it to him earlier; he had thought the asshole meant it as a joke. But he'd taken it. To not have done so would have meant being teased and prodded at later. Now he was glad he had. He pulled himself effortlessly back to his former position, earrings jingling, hand lightly holding the condom between two fingers. He peered at it curiously then ripped the packet open. Elly watched as he removed the thin tube from the packaging. He pulled it free and then stared morosely down at himself. She saw what he was thinking and giggled, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"I think it's supposed to be tight," she ventured when he thrust his lower lip at her. Zoro looked as if he were about to say something but he frowned and held the thing open while he tried to - he blinked. This shouldn't be difficult, he thought, all bemused. He was sheathing something. Huh. Go figure. Once he had that in mind the condom fit snugly in one fluid movement, mercifully not breaking or tearing in any way. But the tight fit was irritating in more ways than one. Suddenly he had absolutely no control left. He laid gently down on Elly and nudged her below with a hand. Her legs parted and he grinned through his panting. She was clearly trying to say something and he knew what she wanted. Before he did it he had to do ...it.

"'Love you," he murmured in her ear. She stiffened underneath him and he gasped as her arms pulled him with a strength he would never have dreamed she could possess. Her legs clung to his sides and his expression grew comically shocked. Zoro's hand moved without a further thought, pulling his member straight and aiming. He told himself that this would be the same as anything else he had mastered before but knew he was fooling himself. His first movement forward left him speechless, breathless, legs trembling with the sensation and warmth. And that warmth was what he was focused on. He had to be enveloped in it; feel it all around him - her heat was intense. Grunting faintly he pushed forward more. He twitched and jerked forward faster than he expected and he bent forward, kissing apologetically. Elly kissed back lightly, brow furrowed as she tried to get used to him. It had been so long...

Ah, there. The burning went away and she sighed dreamily. Zoro was talking for some odd reason and she concentrated on that as he moved inside her. Her pleasure doubled instantly when she realized what he was panting. He was overcome, his body strong but his heart weakened and everything he had kept bottled inside rushing out. Lovemaking did that sometimes, and while he wasn't crying he was passionately declaring his love by his awe of the act itself.

"More," she husked, arching her back towards his sex. His slick body was working feverishly towards his goal but he heard this and moved faster. His thrusts were punctuated by his guttural moans.

"Inside you..."

"Zoro."

"Feel me..." God, this was insane! He was inflaming her to new levels of excitement. Her belly was tight and almost there, so close. And then he said what sent her plummeting off the edge, whimpering with release. "Mine," he snarled thickly. "My cat."

Of course neither of them had remembered that the doors to the balcony were wide open in their haste to love each other. Elly came and Zoro wasn't too far behind.

"Yes, yes...kitten!" Zoro burst out. It was a loud, choking growl that carried all the way down to the rest of the crew below with all the intensity of his orgasm. There could be no mistaking that cry for anything else. The Strawhats all looked up at the balcony in surprise and Sanji slapped his leg.

"He did it!"

"Did what?" Chopper blinked, his eyes very wide. "Is Zoro okay?"

"You owe me 5,000, Usopp..." Nami had her hands clasped in elation. Her eyes were money symbols again.

"I said, 'and they come down to breakfast together,'" Usopp asserted. His eyes were a bit wild as he stared up at Elly's suite. They started to argue about their bet while Robin laughed. Franky was completely incoherent as he was bawling with emotion he didn't even try to hide.

"Did what?" Luffy echoed Chopper, his head cocking to one side in confusion. He was just as puzzled the next morning when Zoro and the cat were holding hands during breakfast. Usopp just sat and pouted.


End file.
